


It is you (I have loved all along)

by Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lando handles it only marginally better, Luke has latent romantic feelings towards Lando and doesn't know how to handle it, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Battle of Endor, Shy Luke, Sleeping Together, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian
Summary: Another thing Luke had a new-found respect for was some peace and quiet, and if he now started talking to anyone there would be no end to it. And he really wasn’t in the mood for any small-talk, even with his friends who were still up.Except maybe one, but Luke hadn’t seen him anywhere for a while. And that friend went by the name of Lando Calrissian.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	It is you (I have loved all along)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



> smaragdbird, I hope you like this lil treat ♥ it was a treat to write, to say the least^^
> 
> Title is directly taken from Dana Glover's song It Is You (I Have Loved) which is a song I strongly associate with these two.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luke yawned. He wasn’t sure how long he had been up, but it was probably close to twenty-four standard hours by now, and quite frankly all he wanted was a decent bed. There was only one issue: he had no idea where he might’ve found one. He didn’t know a whole lot about Ewoks but most likely it was safe to say their beds, if they even used them, weren't designed to hold humanoids twice their size. Of course bunking on the  _ Falcon  _ was a choice, but if Luke knew his sister and best friend at all they had already occupied it and disturbing them in any way was a very bad idea. And after what Luke had been through with his father and the Emperor he had a new-found respect for life.

Another thing Luke had a new-found respect for was some peace and quiet, and if he now started talking to anyone there would be no end to it. And he really wasn’t in the mood for any small-talk, even with his friends who were still up.

Except maybe one, but Luke hadn’t seen him anywhere for a while. And that friend went by the name of Lando Calrissian.

Luke had no idea when it started, probably at some point during their time on Tatooine, but he really enjoyed Lando’s company. They got along well and shared a similar sense of humor, so they had laughed a lot.

But perhaps even more importantly Luke felt completely at ease around Lando. There had never been a moment that he’d felt like he had to put up an act or fill silences with unnecessary chitchatting. Theirs was an easy friendship, and now that Lando had also destroyed a Death Star they had even more in common. And Luke could really use the company of someone who really knew what it was like to pull something that huge.

With that thought Luke set out to try and find Lando. He had to be somewhere around the Ewok village. There weren’t that many places where an average-sized humanoid could hide there. Luke passed Wedge, Nien Nunb, and Admiral Ackbar, who all were clearly getting increasingly drunk on whatever liquor the Ewoks had passed around. It was very lucky they were concentrated on singing some sort of shanty that they paid no attention on Luke sneaking past them. 

Finally, after a good while of searching, Luke spotted Lando sitting on a bench watching the still ongoing fireworks. In the low light Lando had an ethereal glow to him, like he was some kind of mythical being instead of a human, and it made Luke's heart skip a beat. 

Wait,  _ what?  _

Luke shook his head. Sure, he knew he was gay, had known ever since Biggs had explained what it meant when he was ten or something, and sure, Lando was attractive, but that just meant Luke had eyes. Besides, Lando was Han’s ex. Luke was pretty sure that having a crush on his best friend’s ex, which he didn’t, was a bad idea, even if he happened to be the most handsome person in the galaxy–

_ And that’s quite enough of that, Skywalker _ , Luke told himself firmly before he approached Lando. Hopefully the low light would hide the flush that had appeared on his face.

Not knowing what to say, Luke cleared his throat.

Lando startled a bit, but smiled upon seeing Luke. Well, that was good, right?

“You okay?” Lando asked. “You look like you could use a good night’s sleep.”

Luke rubbed the back of his neck a bit sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess so. Just don’t know where I could sleep for tonight and… well, I actually wanted to check how you’re doing.”

That seemed to surprise Lando. “Really? Oh, well… I’m doing okay. Is this because of the Death Star?”

Damn, his blush just deepened. Luke really hoped it was dark enough that it didn’t show. “Something like that, yeah. I mean, we’re the only two people in the galaxy who have blown up a Death Star so… if you need to talk about it, I’m all yours.”

_ I’m all yours?! _ Luke was ready to bother Leia if it got her to kick him. Why did he say that? It sure didn’t sound suggestive at all! It was definitely not what Luke had meant to say at all. It really, really wasn’t.

(Or it sort of was but Luke hadn’t meant to say it the way he did. Not in those words at least.)

Lando smiled again, warm and open. “Well, thanks. I’m probably gonna have to take you on that promise some day.” He got up from the bench. “Wanna go bunk on the  _ Falcon _ tonight?”

Luke raised an eyebrow at Lando. “I thought Han and Leia were occupying it tonight.”

“Nope,” Lando shook his head. “It’s not that long ago that I saw them going in one of the Ewok huts and it also looked like they were in the middle of getting out of their clothes.”

Luke couldn’t help but chuckle nervously. “That’s a mental image I didn’t need, especially of my sister.”

Lando smirked. “If I had to see it live you have to picture it.” Then he offered his hand to Luke. “Come on.”

Maybe it went against Luke’s better judgement. Maybe it was a stupid thing to do in the long run. But Luke took Lando’s hand and followed him down to the clearing where Lando had landed the  _ Falcon _ after the battle.

_ His hand is really warm _ , Luke thought and held on a bit tighter. If Lando noticed a change in the grip he didn’t say anything. If anything… he seemed to be holding on tighter as well.

The sounds of the celebration were muffled once on the clearing, and completely silent when they made it inside the  _ Falcon _ . For a ship that had only a few hours prior been in a battle and destroyed a Death Star she really didn’t seem worse to wear, at least compared to how Luke remembered both his X-wing and Artoo after his Death Star run.

“Wanna take the left side or the right?” Lando asked once they had reached the captain’s quarters. Luke’s entire brain blanked for a moment. Wait, did he mean… okay, yeah, he really did mean sharing the bunk. Luke had figured he’d take the one in the lounge or something but…

“It’s one and the same for me,” Luke said. “You take your pick.”

Was this really happening? Were they really going to share a bunk on the  _ Falcon _ ? It had to be all in Luke’s head, no way this was really happening–

And the next thing Luke knew was that Lando had taken off his boots and the top of his uniform and stars those pants were  _ tight _ . Not that Lando ever wore anything unflattering but those pants really complimented his butt, and  _ why are you thinking about his butt right now? _

Luke turned around and started to take off his own boots. Come on, he had shared a bunk with Han plenty of times, this was just like that. There was no need to get worked up over nothing. He was just sharing a bunk with his friend. That was all there was to it. Sharing a bunk with a friend.

“Hey, Luke?” Lando said suddenly. Luke turned around and saw that he was sitting on the bunk, only in his pants, and the blush made a swift return.

“Um, yeah?” Don’t stare at his pecs,  _ do not stare at his pecs... _

Lando ran his hand through his hair. “How long are we gonna keep doing this?”

Luke blinked. Several times. “Keep doing what?”

“You know,  _ this _ .” Lando gestured between them. “Us trying to pretend there’s no spark between us when there clearly is one. I mean, I’ve tried to stay cool, but… I guess what I’m trying to say is that…”

Luke stared at Lando. This had to be a dream. Sure, they had been flirting back and forth a bit, and the way Lando had looked at him with those warm brown eyes of his had certainly felt like a hint, but Luke had never imagined...

Lando sighed. “I like you, Luke. And not just as a friend.”

Okay, maybe Luke did have a crush on Lando. Maybe it was a big crush. Maybe it was more than a crush. And maybe he should say something instead of just staring at Lando in silence.

But instead of saying something Luke did something neither he nor Lando expected.

Luke leaned in and kissed Lando. Gently, just for a moment, but it was a proper kiss. And it felt good. It was probably the first time it actually felt good. Not that Luke had kissed that many people but he recalled that it mostly felt wet. This wasn’t like that. This was soft and warm and a bit ticklish thanks to Lando’s mustache. But even that felt good.

Lando chuckled when Luke pulled back. “Well, that’s not the response I was expecting, but I gotta give it up for you for the eloquence.”

Luke felt like his entire face was burning up. “Sorry if it was a bit too much.”

Lando shook his head, still laughing. “You’re so cute, you know. It was perfect. I just really didn’t expect you to be so… forward. I liked that.”

So this really wasn’t where Luke had thought everything was leading to. It was so much better.

“I really like you too, Lando,” Luke said. It was probably obvious now, but he felt like he needed to say it. “A lot. And not just as friends.”

“I figured,” Lando answered and leaned in to kiss Luke. This time it was deeper, deliberate, meaningful. Lando was a good kisser, there was no doubt of that. He was gentle and attentive for sure, but there was something more to it. Like he was asking whether Luke wanted to go further. And he did want to, so much. It was just that…

Luke had to pull back from the kiss to yawn.

“Sorry,” he said, shaking his head at himself. “I’ve been up for who knows how long.”

Lando leaned against Luke’s shoulder, giving him a look that was half amused and half adoring. “You’re entirely too adorable for your own good. I hope you know that.” Then he yawned as well. “And apparently I’ve also been up for longer than I thought.”

Well, that decided it then. Luke got up from the bunk and by a miracle found some fresh covers and pillows from the closet next to the cabin. Honestly, one would’ve thought Han might’ve actually used them since he had them, but no. Lando threw the used covers and pillows on the floor and helped Luke settle the fresh ones on the bunk.

“Still sure about not wanting to choose a side?” Lando asked after everything was settled and the bunk looked like they could actually sleep in it.

Luke nodded. “It’s really one and the same for me. Besides, I’m kinda done choosing sides for one night, if I’m really honest.”

Lando shrugged and settled on the right side of the bunk, against the wall. “I’m gonna need more details on that later.”

“You’ll get them once I don’t feel like passing out at any second,” Luke promised and curled up against Lando’s side. It took everything in him to even form coherent sentences.

Still, Luke was up for a while after Lando had already fallen asleep. So much had happened within the span of one day, and Luke couldn’t quite believe it had ended like this. That Lando sleeping next to him was real. That they had kissed, not once but twice.

That Lando liked him, and not just as a friend.

They would have to talk about this, figure properly out what was going on between them, but that could easily wait until morning. Right now…

Luke glanced at Lando, whose sleeping face was possibly one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Yeah, right now this was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated ♥


End file.
